


La Boheme

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anna Is A Bitch, BAMF Dean, BAMF Meg, BAMF Michael, Bitch Anna, Destiel - Freeform, High School, M/M, Michael is a good big brother, Protective Michael, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark





	La Boheme

Dean and Cas had been dating for some months now and almost everyone in the school was happy for them and thought they were an adorable couple. Everyone that is except Anna who had been hoping to bag Dean for herself for some months now and know matter how many times he told her he was gay she never let up. And now he and Cas where dating and Anna was furious she frankly believed that Cas had stolen man from her and she was looking for ways to break them up. And after all her previous attempts failed she finally decided to break them up by hurting Cas where it hurt the most his self confidence so when she found him by his locker after school she cornered him and decided to put her plan into action 

"I don't know what you want Anna" Cas said as he found himself pinned against his locker 

"I want you to leave my man!" Anna replied the venom in her tone hard to miss 

"he's not your man!"

"Yes he is! He loves me!"

"No he doesn't Anna he's gay! Your delusional!"

"Don't you dare call me delusional! You freak! Dean doesn't love you!"

"Yes he does"

"No he doesn't! He could never love anyone as worthless and pathetic as you!"

"Anna stop!"

"He could never! And he will never! Love a disgusting little freak like you!"

"Anna please stop"

"Your a pathetic little worm freakstiel! So why don't you do us all a favor and try and kill yourself again like you did in middle school! And this time make it work!"

"Anna why are you doing this"

"To little you know that Dean will never! Ever! Love a worthless, disgusting, ugly, freak like you!"

"Anna please stop!"

"I told you freakstiel! Not until you get it through your ugly head that Dean doesn't love you!"

"Your a bitch"

Anna slaps him

"Don't your dare call me that! And don't try and ask anyone for help cause everyone here hates you to!"

"No they don't"

"Yes they do! Do you know what they say about you here!"

"No!"

"They say..."

"Anna!" A stern voice says 

Anna turns around to find Michael Cas's older brother standing behind them with a very unhappy look on his face 

"Michael!" 

"Anna why are you harassing my little brother??"

"i was just telling this freak! That..."

Anna's words are ended when Michael slaps her across the face 

"I HEARD YOU!! YOU BITCH!!" Michael rages 

"Mike i..."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!! YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!! ONLY MY FRIENDS CAN CALL ME THAT!!"

"I am you friend!"

"NO YOUR NOT!! YOUR A PATHETIC SPITEFUL BITCH!!"

"Michael"

"Save it! I heard everything you said to my little brother!"

"I was just telling him the truth!"

"WHAT TRUTH!! DEAN'S GAY!! HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!! HE LOVES CAS!!"

"No he doesn't! He loves me!"

"No i don't"

The three spin around and find Dean Winchester Cas's boyfriend and Meg Masters Cas's BFF standing behind them 

"Dean!" Anna says in a failed attempt to sound sexy 

"Save it bitch!" Dean snaps and then he and Meg rush over to Cas 

"Are you ok Cas?? Dean asks 

"N-No! She called me ugly and worthless and told me to kill myself and slapped me!" Cas says as he cries 

"You evil bitch!" Meg snaps

"I..I!"

"SAVE IT!!"

"S-She me you don't love worthless losers like me!"

"No! No! Baby! You not worthless or a loser! And i love you with all my heart!"

"Promise??"

"Promise"

"Yes"

Dean then kisses Cas and then turns around faces Anna 

"AND YOU!! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK FUCKING HEAD THAT I AM GAY AND I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!!"

"And if you ever come around Cas again i will fucking end you bitch!" Meg adds 

Anna doesn't say anything but she starts to cry and then runs down the hall as most of the student population watches and some laugh at her 

Micheal then gathers Cas's stuff and Meg and Dean each take a side of him and walk him down the hall 

"Where gonna go home Cassie and your gonna relax and i'm gonna tell dad what happened and were gonna make sure that bitch never bothers you again"

"Thank you"

"And i'm gonna stay with you ok"

"Ok"

"I'm gonna stay with you to and if she ever tries to bother you again i'll smash her face in ok??"

"Ok Meg"

The four walked out of the school and made there way to Dean's car and was put in the back and then Dean slid in next to him while Michael and Meg sat up front. Cas let his head fall into Dean's lap as Michael pulled the car out of the parking spot Dean strokes Cas hair and kisses him adn whispers sweet things in his ear. Cas does nothing to stop him cause he know's he safe, safe from Anna and he's knows she'll never hurt him again and he know's he's with people who love him and car for him so he lets out a smile and then drifts off to sleep 

THE END


End file.
